Miracles In the Shadows
by Reflection Poison
Summary: (SesshomaruKagome) Light cannot be without Shadows. He is the shadows that threatends to engulf her purity, and he needs her....R
1. Default Chapter

**Miracles of the Shadows **by: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshomaru ;-)

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm starting another story! (Cowers in fear) Okay I know it's a bad idea starting another story when I have (counts on her fingers and holds up 7 fingers) 8 stories going on. So don't hate me I promise to update faster once its summer vacation! Well enjoy this chapter and review! (I always wanted to do a Sess/Kag fanfic)

**_Chapter one: Howl_**----------

_Coveted: To feel blameworthy desire for (that which is another's). See Synonyms at __envy__. To wish for longingly; desire_

The nocturnal song, the mournful chant, the stirrings of instincts was howled in the night sky as seeking red eyes glowed eerily in the vague darkness. The blood lust, the joy of killing was in his veins his coat shining as he thundered on with his paws pounding onto the soft soil. The aftermath of the refreshing spring showers made the scent of the wet earth waft towards his nose as he held a steady pace to search.

The need to wash his muzzle in the sweet tasting blood became more persistent as the burning flame fueled his need.

The need to search

Search for what he did not know.

Sesshomaru's moonlight coat glimmered in the twilight as he howled the song that his ancestors had in the howling ages. The incarnation of the devil himself had dug its way in his stoic façade as the stirrings of instincts took over. The waxing moon hung in the starless sky as his red eyes gleamed diabolically while scouring his lands in search of what his intuition was tugging him towards. His lips had turned into a snarl his jaws snapping at anything that disturbed him in his quest. The chilled wind nipped venomously at his face as he kept on forward.

The intimate emotions that coursed through him were the only things that kept rotating in his befuddled mind. The character of his true nature was pushed out as he drove on into the late hours of the night his howl echoing in the stillness of the forest.

Finally the burning sensation died out like a flame on a cold night. The large demon dog known as Sesshomaru relaxed in stance as his tired muscles pulsed in beat with his heart. It was the second night in a row that the taiyoukai had morphed into his dog demon form that rampage the western lands at the inane hours of the night. He growled in irritation as he waited to transform into his normal demon form.

This was the time of year that he hated most

All his male ancestors had gone through this and it had shaped the Tashio dynasty into what it is today. Yet, he would rather not go through the damn process that brought his hanyou sibling into the world.

It was mating season.

The ancient song once again surged through him as his blood boiled as he voiced his woe for a mate. The fierce need that burned inside him needed to be released or extinguished he much rather prefer the latter since he did not want a bitch. The need to dominate was strong as kept running. He remembered at this time of year his father had went into his natural form and had went finding a suitable mate of course this was hard to do since you lose any sense of rationality. Thus producing Inuyasha when his father mated with the wench of a human, Izoya (sp?).

Sight and smell were keen as his blood eyes caught the sight of illumination. The primordial beast that lived inside him was peeked into curiosity as he came closer to the light that glowed warmly in the midst of the vague darkness.

His white fur was coated in dew as he passed through the low bushes of the forest. Sesshomaru resisted a growl of desire when he spotted glossy black hair cascading down a luscious female back.

'_take her.' _His instincts whispered as Sesshomaru tried to control himself. He did not want to be tied down to a mate. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his internal conflict when he heard a gruff voice.

"Why are you here, you bastard!" The gruff voice yelled.

It was his ever loving brother Inuyasha…..

_--------End Chapter one_---------

I promise to update because I know it's very short! So review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracles In The Shadows **By: Tsukiko-san

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshomaru ;- )

**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome and Sango/Inuyasha or Sango/Miroku

**Author's Note: **The last chapter was really short so I'll make sure to make this chapter longer.

_Chapter 2: The mate_

_-----------------------------------------_

Darkness had settled among the shard hunters as the night chill made them shiver, wanting the warmth of a fire. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself hoping to find body heat to save her from the frigid night. She felt her muscles strain in exertion as she tried to keep up with the group feeling her legs protest.

Sango gave her a pointed look, knowing that the younger girl will have a better chance to 'persuade' the inu-hanyou. Kagome sighed knowing that just prolonging the moment will not mean that it wouldn't happen. Kagome quicken her pace to keep in stride with Inuyasha plastering on a small smile when his ears rotated her way. Even though his rough exterior was a bit intimidating his small dog ears were just too cute.

"Inuyasha, we had a long day, maybe we should set up camp." She said already trying to take off her heavy yellow book bag. His relax expression that had settled on his face had turned irritated as he processed her request.

"Feh, you humans are just to weak." He said going on a much faster pace before he found that his companions had settled onto the forest floor and already breaking for camp.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" He shouted his ears twitching with irritation.

"Yes, we are humans. And you forget Inuyasha we need to sleep to function." Miroku said taking a step closer to Sango hoping to get a free grope in before he fell asleep. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and said a small 'feh' before he settled onto a branch finding that he was a bit fatigued. Not that he was going to tell anyone that. A slap resounded in the dense forest followed by a shout of hentai signaling that the monk had done his job.

Mission accomplished.

Kagome blinked dreamily into the flames founding relaxation at the hot flames that illuminated away the darkness. Shippo had settled into her lap reminding her of distant memories of when she had held her brother when he woke up from a nightmare. But they were very dim and distant making her frown in disapproval that she had little time to spend with her family.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and found her cheeks warm up when she caught his heated gaze.

She cursed herself, knowing that this was some silly crush that will eventually fade away. Much like the way her life in the future, which was nonexistent at the moment. Kagome started to pet the small kit and giggled when he started to purr like a content cat. She felt the beginnings of nostalgia for the comfort of the future. Yes, she did enjoy the feudal era it was much cleaner then her own time but she wanted to see her family (blood related).

Kagome sighed once again getting a bit closer to the roaring flames finding the warmth tingle her skin. The light of the flames bounced off her face giving her a certain glow that captured the strange color of her eyes. The quarter moon hung in the starless sky as she felt the hair on her neck stand on end. She felt the foreboding that hung heavily in the air as she tried to reason with herself finding it difficult when alarm bells rung madly in her head.

"Inuyasha….." She whispered hoping that he to felt the bad vibe that had settled onto the camp and she wasn't being paranoid.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled back his hand already going to the hilt of his sword in an act of a threat. Sango and Miroku has woken up well in Miroku's case, he had regain consciousness. Kagome had already strung an arrow feeling a bit panicky that the taiyoukai had showed up when they were all tired from Naraku's latest attack.

Inuyasha once again growl when his golden eyes widen in surprise when he smelt the change in Sesshomaru's scent.

He was in heat.

Inuyasha held his sword tighter when a large dog bounded through the forest trees.

"Why are you here, bastard!" Inuyasha shouted using his on way to get information. Which was not the best way to do. Kagome held the bow in a tighter grip while a sense of impending doom settled into her mind Shippo dug his claws into Kagome's shoulder being frightened by the large dog.

"Hey you, bastard, I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted getting annoyed that he didn't answer or at least attack. Sesshomaru didn't pay attention his instincts too strong to be ignored he looked towards Kagome his blood boiling when he saw the young miko practically defenseless. He licked his jaws when he smelt her blood from the kit's claws and her scent had spiked into fear making his instincts go more haywire then they all ready are.

Inuyasha growing impatient made the first move and ran to the demon dog Sesshomaru hoping to kill him off once and for all. Inuyasha embedded his fang deep into Sesshomaru's left flank while he was distracted. Sesshomaru howled in pain as he tried to buck off Inuyasha his need to rend and destroy coming back full force when the half-breed dared to attack him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when she saw him hit a tree making a sickening crack. Kagome ran to him only to have Sesshomaru divert his attention back to the miko. Sesshomaru snarled his paw coming down in front of Kagome making her fall onto her bottom. Her blue eyes were fearful when she looked into his crimson eyes.

"Miko…" He grounded out when he finally found reason in his mind. He did not want to take a mate especially a human one. "Run…" He grunted only for his instincts to push back and any reason he had left was gone in a haze red.

Kagome followed his instruction and started to run her already sore muscles burning Shippo had fallen off her shoulder and his tiny claws had made small holes in her shoulder enough that she bled.

Kagome fell after only 10 minutes of running for her life literally. Scratches and bruises marred her pale skin as she lay there too tired to even get up.

'_Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…' _She chanted as she whimpered, fear getting the best of her. "Miko…mate…" He growled his huge demon form towering over her his shadow engulfing her small body. "Sesshomaru, snap out of it!" Kagome cried while his piercing glare bore into her tying in vain to calm Sesshomaru down. He growled at her request and pressed his large muzzle against her neck as she trembled in fear. He took in her scent and found pleasure that she was still a virgin and she wasn't tainted. Finally he howled a long howl that quivered in the night air showing that he found his mate. Kagome whimpered her wide blue eyes staring at the demon dog Sesshomaru as her oceanic blue eyes brimmed with tears. His moonlight fur had almost vanished as he shrunk to a normal size dog and his crimson eyes returned to the cold calculating golden eyes that he was known for.

"Mate…" He growled once more as a very naked Sesshomaru wrapped his arms (Lets pretend he has two arms) around her trembling form. He put his mouth at the pulse of her neck that beat wildly as he nipped and licked at that area. His fang grazed her soft neck finally biting down as his lips stained crimson with her blood. His golden eyes showed exhaustion when he looked into her blue eyes. He laid on top of her his body producing warmth for her as he fell asleep right on top of a very scared Kagome.

End Chapter----------

**Review Thanks: **

**Angel12allgurl: **Well now Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate. Thanks for reviewing!

**PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl: **Well I updated thanks for reviewing!

**Spunky: **Well thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Skitzoflame: **Well that was Inuyasha's reaction pretty lame but anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Jewel of Souls: **Well this is what happends next thanks for reviewing!

**Kari Konoko: **(Falls from her chair) Um okay I like didn't understand but I usually never understand many things so I'm use to it. Well thanks for reviewing!

**EvilManiac: **Glad that you reviewed this story and lol and this chapter is a bit longer then the last one so I hope this makes up for the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inubaby01: **And you got this thought from a very short chapter well thanks and also thanks for reviewing!

**Inumangaluvr: **Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
